La Última Crusader
by Eviie
Summary: Sweetie Belle se siente frustrada al no obtener aun su Cutie Mark. Pero una visita inesperada le ayudará a reconocer su talento y obtener su tan ansiada marca.


LA ÚLTIMA CRUSADER

Era una hermosa mañana en Ponyville, bueno, no para todos los ponis. Una pequeña unicornio vagaba por las calles con un semblante de tristeza reflejado en su rostro.  
Caminó un tramo más hasta llegar al parque de la villa, donde se alejó de los demás ponis yendo a una parte del parque donde no había casi nadie.

— Porque, porque… — se decía Sweetie Belle — Porque aún no obtengo mi Cutie Mark. Apple Bloom y Scootaloo ya las obtuvieron, y eso fue ya hace semanas…

_Y estaba en lo correcto; hace semanas, Apple Bloom había descubierto su talento especial: la decoración._

_La pony de tierra había visto como Rainbow Dash destruía el granero de su familia por órdenes de su hermana, ella le propuso después ayudarla a reconstruirlo mas Applejack se lo negó diciéndole que seria peligroso además de que ella y Big Macintosh se encargarían mañana por la mañana, posteriormente, se marchó del lugar._

_Ya en la noche, cuando supuestamente todos los Apple estarían durmiendo, la potrilla salió de su hogar y se dirigió al granero, llevaba consigo varias herramientas que le servirían de mucho para lo que estaba por hacer…_

_Era el día siguiente, los demás miembros de la familia habían salido a buscar a Apple Bloom quien no estaba en su dormitorio, después de buscar por algunos minutos, los Apple se llevaron una gran sorpresa: el granero estaba reconstruido, bueno, no del todo, aún faltaban las puertas y algo de pintar._

_La poni granjera supo quien era la autora de eso y se adentró al granero donde vio a su hermanita durmiendo, ella estaba enojada, mas al ver que en el flanco de la pequeña había una manzana, característica de los Apple, una brocha y un martillo como Cutie Mark, solo sonrió y la dejó descansar._

_Días después, las tres pequeñas ponis habían decidido reunirse en la casa de Rarity mientras esta iba con Fluttershy a su visita semanal al Spa. La unicornio y la poni de tierra esperaban impacientes a la pegaso quien aún no llegaba…_

_Mientras, por otra parte de la casa, una tragedia estaba por ocurrir. En una de las habitaciones, para ser exactos, donde Rarity confeccionaba sus trajes, unos cables habían echo cortocircuito ocasionando fuego y, posteriormente, un incendio._

_Los elementos de la generosidad y bondad habían vuelto y al darse cuenta de aquel voraz incendio, empezaron a buscar ayuda desesperadamente logrando contactar a los bomberos del pueblo que llegarían lo más rápido posible._

_Scootaloo había llegado en su scooter, se había quedado dormida, mas al ver aquel fuego pregunto a la unicornio sobre el paradero de su hermana y Apple Bloom. La poni de crin morada no sabia que ellas se reunirían en la casa, se desespero más y se desmayó; Fluttershy la auxilió y Scootaloo sabia que la única manera de salvar a sus amigas era que alguien rápido pudiera entrar y rescatarlas: "Ya sé, Rainbow Dash es la pegaso más rápida de toda Equestria, ella podría salvarlas, pero…" pensó y recordó que su ídolo había ido a Cloudsdale a ver un show de los Wonderbolts. Volvió a ver el incendio y pensó… ¿Qué haría Dash? posteriormente a eso, se subió en su scooter y sin que nadie la vea entro a toda velocidad al lugar del siniestro._

_Fue algo muy rápido el encontrarlas, estaban en el primer piso, aunque Sweetie estaba tosiendo fuertemente por el humo inhalado y Apple Bloom estaba casi por desmayarse. La pegaso no dudó y las subió en su scooter, al igual que ella para después, moviendo sus alitas velozmente, salir rápido del lugar._

_Al salir, todos empezaron a auxiliar a las tres, Scoot estaba bien así que se dirigió donde Fluttershy mientras sus amigas eran atendidas. Al verla, la pegaso amarilla la abrazó para después emocionarse al decir: ¡Oh, por Celestia, tu Cutie Mark!_

_Ella se quedo muy sorprendida al oír esas palabras, miro su flanco y pudo lograr ver un rayo y un scooter ocupar ese lugar demostrando al parecer que ella seria la pony en scooter mas rápida de toda Equestria._

Sweetie Belle miró el lugar, volvió a revisar que no hubiera algún otro poni que pudiera escucharla. Al darse cuenta de que no hubiera nadie, canto una hermosa, pero triste, canción que ella había compuesto en los días que ella y Rarity se quedaban en la casa-árbol de Twilight mientras se reconstruía el hogar de la modista.

Una poni de terrestre que pasaba por ahí escucho la melodía y, al darse cuenta de la autora de la voz dijo.

— ¡Qué bonito cantas!— dijo muy alegre la poni.

— ¡Ahh!— gritó la unicornio, le daba miedo cantar para otros ponis, así que al ver a aquella se espantó.

—Perdón, perdón— se disculpó— es solo que, tu voz es muy hermosa pero, si se puede saber, ¿estás bien?

—Eh no, digo… sí, digo… en realidad me siento fatal…—comentó Sweetie.

—Y, ¿se podría saber por qué?

—Humm, claro… bueno verá: mis amigas y yo formamos un grupo llamado "Cutie Mark Crusaders" con el objetivo de encontrar nuestros talentos especiales: ellas obtuvieron sus cutie mark hace semanas, yo creí que el mío aparecería pronto, pero eso aún no ocurre. Sé que no debería sentirme celosa pero, desearía obtener mi cutie mark de una buena vez señorita…

—Ya veo…

— ¿Y usted que opina?— habló curiosa la potrilla.

— Haber…— la pony terrenal pensó en la hermosa canción de la que había sido testigo hace tan solo unos minutos, después recordó algo para posteriormente decir— creo saber que podemos hacer pero primero, necesito saber tu nombre.

Sweetie dudó un poco, apenas llevaba conociendo a esa misteriosa pony menos de diez minutos, mas una corazonada le decía que debía decírselo.

— Es… Sweetie Belle, ¿pero que tiene que ver eso?

— Bueno, necesito que vengas mañana a la plaza de Ponyville, alrededor de las siete de la noche, solo pregunta por Octavia. Me tengo que ir, espero no faltes— dicho esto, la poni se fue trotando y tarareando la melodía antes mencionada.

Ella había dejado a la unicornio sin nada que pudiera decir, volvió a dudar de si ir o no. Al final, eligió la primera opción.

Ya era la hora acordada y ella corría velozmente para llegar a tiempo al lugar. Al llegar, vio con sus verdes ojos un gran escenario que se había levantado ahí, aquello le pareció raro, así que decidió investigar.

Lo único que encontró fue a unos cuantos ponis, se dirigió donde uno, al parecer guardia de seguridad, pensó y le preguntó.

—Disculpe, soy Sweetie Belle y me preguntaba por…— antes de terminar una voz conocida la interrumpió.

— ¡Sweetie Belle!, sabría que vendrías, y perdón por mis modales , soy Octavia.— habló la chelista.

— Bien y, ¿para que querías que viniera? ¿ Tiene que ver en algo ese escenario?

La poni de ojos violeta solo sonríe y la guía a los adentros del escenario, donde algunos otros ponys de la edad de la unicornio estaban cantando o practicaban con algunos instrumentos musicales.

—Octavia, ¿Qué significa todo esto?

— Bueno, se que esto será inesperado para ti pero, quiero que participes en este concurso de talentos musicales.

— ¡¿Qué?!— se sorprendió Sweetie — ¡Pero si yo no tengo talento, nunca he cantado para otros ponys! y además… tengo pánico escénico.

—Te registre en el concurso y…

— ¡¿Qué?! — volvió a gritar — ¡nunca he cantado para otros ponis!

— Sweetie, te contaré algo: cuando yo era una potra como tú, también tenia miedo de tocar mi violonchelo en público; un día, hubo un concurso de talentos en mi escuela, yo quería participar, pero mi pánico escénico me lo impedía. Una amiga mía, Vinyl es su nombre, me puso en la lista sin mi autorización y me llevó con engaños a la escuela el día de la actuación. Puedes creerlo, ¡caí como una tonta en su trampa! Era mi turno y el pánico se apoderaba de mí, Vinyl al notar eso me dijo que solo confiara en mí misma; eso hice y lo logré, terminé como ganadora del concurso pero lo mejor fue que…

— ¡Ya empezó el show Octavia! ¡Tienes que salir!— habló una voz haciendo que la chelista caminara al escenario.

— ¡Espera! ¡¿Qué paso después?!— la unicornio estaba impaciente por saber el final de la historia.

—Te lo diré después de que cantes— Sweetie se sentía entre la espada y la pared: por un lado, quería saber el final de la historia, pero por otro, aún tenía miedo de cantar en público. Finalmente, habló— Esta… esta bien, cantaré pero no se que canción…

—La que tú quieras y acuérdate siempre: confía en ti misma. —posteriormente, ella se retira para empezar la función.

Octavia era la animadora y empezó a presentar a los ponis que empezaban a salir al escenario.

Sweetie Belle, en el transcurso de que los ponys salían, se acordó de la canción a medio terminar que había cantado cuando conoció a la chelista y también, le vino a la mente un modo de cambiarla.

— Y ya esta por acabar la función, pero antes de eso y mi número especial, mostraremos a la última participante: una unicornio con un objetivo, un objetivo que hace ya varios días pensaba nunca poder realizar; con ustedes, ¡Sweetie Belle!

La poni tragó saliva y entró al escenario. _"Da lo mejor de ti"_ escuchó por parte de Octavia y comenzó su canción.  
Aquella melodía empezó tranquila, la unicornio empezaba a estar calmada y llegó a perder los nervios, luego, la canción se volvió más animada.

Sweetie Belle cantó como nunca lo había echo, se divertía en el escenario y ya no le importaba los ojos de los ponis que la miraban fijamente.

Finalmente, la canción concluyó. Todos los presentes se pararon y con sus cascos aplaudieron a la pequeña.  
Ella se sentía feliz, después de muchas semanas, se sentía feliz.

— ¿Lo hice? ¡Lo hice! —chilló de alegría mientras salía del escenario— ¡Estoy muy orgullosa de mí misma!

— ¡Nosotras también!— Sweetie las miró y se emocionó. Apple Bloom y Scootaloo estaban ahí y ella no dudó en abrazarlas.

— ¿Pero cómo, cómo supieron que estaba aquí?

—Estábamos buscándote, fuimos donde Twi, pero al decirnos que no estabas caminamos sin rumbo hasta escuchar una hermosa voz— dijo alegremente Apple Bloom.

—Supimos en ese entonces que no podría ser otro poni que no fueras tú—concluyó, también alegre, Scootaloo.

— ¡Y sí que es una hermosa voz! ¡ Sabía que eras especial!

— ¡Octavia! — dijo la potra emocionada—¿Ya me puedes decir cómo termina tu historia?

—Bueno, terminó en eso— con su pata, la chelista señala el flanco de Sweetie, todos lo miran y la alegría no se hizo esperar, la unicornio había obtenido su Cutie Mark : un corazón y un micrófono estaban ahí y, como era de esperarse, su talento era el canto.

Después de eso y el número especial de Octavia, nombraron a la unicornio como ganadora y terminaron el día con una gran fiesta organizada por Pinkie Pie, todos los conocidos y amigos de la pequeña estaban ahí, incluyendo a Octavia a quien Sweetie Belle no dejó de agradecer por ayudarla a perder su pánico escénico y, lo mejor de todo, obtener su Cutie Mark.

* * *

**Espero que la historia haya sido de su agrado c:**


End file.
